


Yandere-Nii

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Massacre, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: *Story also exists on Fanfiction.net*Yandere-chan (Ayano) has an older brother. She knows that she can get Senpai the way he got his Senpai, who's now his wife and fully accepting of his true nature. An injury causes her to be unable to go on a school trip with her year, where Osana plans to confess. Thinking quick, she called up her older brother begging him to help her avoid heart break. Furious about the ordeal, her brother gladly accepts...





	Yandere-Nii

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I didn't list the other names of students because holy crap I'd have to put a lot of names that I don't remember. I'm also too lazy to just google the characters.

It's nearing time for the freshman year hiking trip… but Yandere-chan won't be spending it trying to win senpai's affections. In an attempt to eliminate her rival, another student tripped causing her to fall down the stairs becoming heavily injured. She hated that it foiled her plan, and was likely going to lead to heartbreak… until one day at school despite her broken legs and arm, she overhead it… her rival had suspected she would try to take her out, and had the student act as a shield or distraction. She tripped on purpose… and hurt her on purpose. This drove her mad with fury. During lunch, she wheeled herself carefully to the back of the school yard… to make a phone call.

"What do you want?" a male voice answered.

"Yandere-Nii… you heard about my 'accident', right?" Yandere-chan asked.

"Mom texted me. So?" he replied.

"My 'accident' wasn't so accidental…" Yandere-chan told him.

"Is that so…?" Yandere-Nii asked soundly slightly annoyed.

"Yeah… that bitch I told you about… she had the student do it on purpose… so now she's going to use the trip to try and confess I know it…" Yandere-chan replied on the verge of tears.

"Huh… the school still go to that same old hot spring inn on the mountain? The one with the huge fenced in yard?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied sniffling.

"When's that trip?" he asked.

"It starts this Saturday… they come back on Monday…" Yandere-chan replied fighting more tears.

"You get some rest, Yan Jr… let Nii-chan make it all better… come Monday… it'll be like it was all a bad dream…" he spoke before hanging up.

Yandere-Nii is very similar to Yandere-chan… especially since they're siblings. Yandere-Nii married his senpai by capturing his rival and torturing them until they'd been broken enough that he could make them do as he wanted… and told them to tell her they couldn't stand her, and then had them proceed to kill her reputation until she broke down so he could catch her on the way down. That isn't taking into account the fact he sharpened his murderous skills to the point nobody could make the connection to him as the reason half of his class year was gone by graduation. Since graduating and marrying, his wife has since seen his true nature… and accepted it, going as far as gaining interest in how elaborately he can set up traps in short spans of time.

He made a lot of purchases that day, and used Info-chan to get information on the teacher that would chaperone the trip. Using his loving wife, he sent a panty shot to get the teacher's address. He then paid them a visit and used his torture skills to make them call in sick and name Yandere-Nii the replacement, given his outstanding reputation at the end of graduation year. Everything was set…

During the day of the trip, he cleared it with the school to meet the students at the inn… so he could do a little preparation in the woods inside the fenced yard after abusing the favor the innkeepers owed him to turn a blind eye to what he planned to do. He cut the telephone lines, but left the wireless signals active to keep a façade of security up. At 4pm, the students arrived and he greeted them pretending to be an ordinary guy. He only glared for a second when he saw her… Osana. Luckily, the teacher that guided them there so he could watch them didn't notice. It turned out the teacher was Yandere-Nii's old homeroom teacher, so as much as Yandere-Nii wished it wouldn't come to it… he knew he'd have to go too.

Night soon fell and curfew hit for the students. The time was 9:00pm… the opportune time to begin. Yandere-Nii decided that rather than kill the old fart, he'd spike his drink to put him to sleep. That way he wouldn't have to die. His very first stop was the breakers to cut the power. It was lights out, so no one would find it odd for the lights not to be on. His next stop was the girl's side of the inn. With him, he took a large cleaver and several leftover bear traps from when he set them up in the woods.

He carefully placed a bear trap in front of the each room door as stealthily as possible. In the first room he noticed a naginata on the display. So he decided to place a bear trap there in case one tried to run for it to defend themselves. At that point, he put on Night Vision Goggles to see who he was killing. Osana wasn't in the room, which if he were Yandere-chan would make him move on… but to him… it was a starting point to begin a cat and mouse chase. He wouldn't have to worry about the boy's side of the inn either, as he's already set up mine traps to handle them once the panic started.

He scanned the four girls inside the room, and decided that all he'd need is to wake them and kill at the same time. He wouldn't be able to get off on it if they didn't panic. In his setup, he noticed one of them moved in frequently in their sleep… a beautiful starting point. So he placed a bear trap right by the girls' arm… and waited by her slumbering neighbor with his cleaver at the ready. A grin came to his face as her arm moved… and the beautiful sound of metal clamping into flesh, followed by a scream of agony breaking the silence of night.

The alarmed girls sprang up and he immediately decapitated one causing even more confusion. Their screams quickly began to cause others to wake up as he killed a second girl. Her head rolled to the fourth, and she panicked running for the door, as planned… and into the bear trap her foot went. Other girls fell for the bear trap in front of the door as well, and he systematically killed them as the other girls fled right by him only to find more traps such as tripwires making an ax come nailing a girl between the eyes.

They couldn't see properly in the darkness, so he remained silent as he killed. He then heard the beautiful screams of the boys on the other side of the inn, falling for his needle traps left and right. After each bear trap girl was dead, he returned to see about the girl he'd used to start the conflict. She was still trying to get the bear trap off of her arm. He kneeled by her glaring, then saw her phone… she was trying to call Yandere-chan… in other words, she was likely friends with her. Against his urge to kill, he decided to façade and keep her out of the way.

"Calm down and keep quiet, I'll get it off…" he spoke carefully laying his cleaver down so he could get the trap off.

"M-Mr. Aishi… w-what's going on…? Where did the bear trap come from?" the girl asked.

"An escaped criminal is on a spree, but don't worry, I'll take care of him. Listen to me closely… I need you to stay here, keep quiet, and most important is don't try to make calls. The phone lines and wireless receivers are out and bugged so he'll find you. I want you to tear off part of the sheets as makeshift bandages to prevent further blood loss." He told her.

"O-Okay…" she replied sniffling, and he took both the bear trap and his cleaver out of the room.

Down the hall he could see numerous girls were killed by his traps in the inn alone. No sign of Osana though, which meant either she was still in a room or had managed to elude death by his traps. He had plenty of traps in the yard, and it'd take a lot of work to get the generators back on, so he decided to check the rooms. He saw a light shining from one room, and decided to get sneaky by going out onto the porch of the next door room and crossing in from behind. With no power, the security locks wouldn't be active, and since it's nice out they'd want the glass sliding door open. The girl wasn't Osana, but she had a gun and he didn't like that.

He decapitated her quickly, and then heard the screams of students in the woods. He gleefully followed the sounds being mindful of the ones he didn't set off himself. He killed students who got trapped in bear traps, and ended the suffering of students who'd been hit by his other traps. One girl he ran into was caught in his knife launching trap, but had somehow managed to avoid being fatally wounded though she seemed to be unable to stand. He pulled out a photo Yandere-chan had sent him of Osana and the girl who'd pushed her… she was the latter, so as a secondary target he decided to let her suffer a while longer to search for the primary.

He killed numerous students, none of which were Osana, and without power it's impossible to get out from the yard. She had to be somewhere. Of course, the auxiliary power in the inn sent a flare of her possible location by coming on. He made his way to the generators silently, and saw her go inside. He killed the power yet again, then used a student who charged him to make a loud killing sound. The game was almost over as he made his way inside.

"W-Who are you…? Why are you doing this…?" Osana asked backing up.

"Najimi-chan, it's Aishi. Thank god someone's alive… I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I managed to take out that psychopath." he lied.

"T-They're dead?" she asked.

"Yes. There's no more reason to be scared… are you hurt?" he asked while using the darkness to his advantage placing the bear trap he had with him being careful not to make too much sound.

"No…" she replied coming toward him.

She was but a step from the trap. It almost infuriated him that she didn't step in it. He had to play it cool though.

"Well. Let's repair the power since we're on this side of the inn." he suggested, and a grin came to his face as she stepped forward… and the inevitable happened.

Her scream was music to his ears. He sliced her arms off first causing panic to come to her face. He then got close to her ear as she stood there in agonized shock.

"By the way… I know what you had that girl do to my little sister… you'd have lived longer… if you hadn't done that." he whispered into her ear before running his cleaver into her chest piercing her heart.

He waited until she went limp, and then dropped her to the round. He then did a quick around of the grounds, killing students he came across. He checked the time seeing it was 4:25am… dawn was around the corner. He made his way back to the secondary target and finished her off. Next came loose ends… the innkeepers. With a massacre this big, there wasn't any way they weren't going to spill. He took care of them swiftly. All he needed now was a fall victim to put prints on. After a bit of wandering, he found his perfect victim… a member of the judo club who was killed by a blind gunshot, likely by the girl he'd killed who had a gun.

He dragged the corpse to the room where that girl died, and placed the cleaver in his cold clammy hand. At last, it was time to see who was still alive as light began crossing the sky. He soon found the cupboard that the girl had gotten the gun from, and noticed two dust piles indicating a gun was there. There was another person who had a gun in the grounds. He decided his bloody clothes could be used to validate innocence if he acted well enough. So he restored power, and got out a megaphone.

"Anyone, if anyone is still alive, please return to the inn! The killer has been dealt with and identified!" he shouted in a concerned voice.

After ten minutes of waiting, two girls began coming up to the inn. One had a bear trap on her foot, so the other was helping her walk. He got the bear trap off and attended to the wounds it caused. A few boys arrived soon after with injuries from other traps. Then the teacher descended the stairs with the missing gun. The teacher was at a loss and broke down crying to hear so few students made it out alive. Yandere-Nii repaired the wireless and called an ambulance. When the police checked the woods, they found three more survivors. A grand total of eight students had survived the massacre, and neither of them could see who was doing it… leaving them to have to believe it was the judo club member, as only his prints could be found. One of the girls believed that Yandere-Nii was the only reason she made out with just a broken arm.

"I can't believe this happened…" the teacher sobbed.

"At least someone lived. That's going to be a lot of funerals to attend though…" Yandere-Nii consoled him.

"Y-You'll attend them?" the teacher asked.

"They died under my watch. So I need to pay my apologies to their parents accordingly." he replied.

"I see. I'll attend each and every one as well then." the teacher sighed.

The ambulance gave Yandere-Nii a ride home, so he wouldn't be mistaken for a psycho that'd just committed murder. He entered the door and made straight for the bathroom to take off his bloody clothes. His wife joined him in the bath and she relished in the story he told her. After getting freaky together in bed, he shot Yandere-chan a text letting her know what a success it was. Yandere-chan was overjoyed to hear the news.

The next few days at school students were required to wear a special mourning uniform. The victims received proper burials and had very large attendance numbers at each. Yandere-Nii then noticed Yandere-chan's senpai at Osana's funeral. He decided to stand by him and give a bit of subliminal brainwashing.

"So you're the infamous Senpai that Ayano's been telling me about." Yandere-Nii addressed him.

"You're her older brother, Tetsuo, right?" Senpai responded.

"Yes. In a way, I guess her missing out on the trip saved her life. She lost so many friends in one night… I can only imagine how much she's hurting." Yandere-Nii sighed.

"Ayano… that's right, she couldn't go with her injuries…" Senpai spoke thinking about her.

"Poor girl finally manages to make friends, and even found a boy she liked… now she's back to square one…" Yandere-Nii sighed.

"She has trouble making friends?" Senpai asked.

"Yes. She's a bit of an odd one, but when she truly cares for someone she'll go the distance to make sure they know it. It hurts me to see her cry." he replied.

The following day at school, Senpai approached Yandere-chan. She went red as he walked up to her. He had a nervous look on his face.

"A-Aishi-chan… I know that you struggle with relationships… b-but… I hope I can help heal the scar losing your beloved caused!" Senpai spoke blushing making Yandere-chan's heart flutter if not explode with joy.

That evening Yandere-chan sent 35 texts thanking her brother. He only texted back "We may not always get along, but when they touch you I'll be there to strangle them". Yandere-chan recovered from her injuries a long 4 months later, and began going on dates with Senpai. Yandere-Nii never stopped watching from the shadows though. Senpai wasn't the only person watching Yandere-chan smile… and he wasn't too happy that she hadn't learned her lesson from when she tried to kill him. So he'd have to keep watching over his younger sister, making sure that her happiness is preserved. He wanted to be sure… his Nemesis didn't become hers.


End file.
